


the storm

by shyesplease



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, SnowBarry - Freeform, Thunderstorms, a bit angsty but fluffy, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyesplease/pseuds/shyesplease
Summary: Caitlin wakes up from a thunderstorm.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	the storm

A rumble of thunder rolled through, startling Caitlin from her sleep. And just as she opened her eyes, she saw her bedroom light up from the lighting striking outside. It was soon followed by more bolterious thunder, making her pull her blankets close.

Checking the time on her nightstand, she was inclined to groan since it was only just past 2am. She rubbed at her eyes, wishing the storm would've waited a few hours more, but nevertheless she got out of bed and padded over to the patio door.

The rain was pilfering her usual view of the city, but it didn't look like the storm itself was too bad. Unfortunately, the storm sounded much worse than it looked since she then jumped as another thunder roared in the sky, so loud it felt like it shook the room.

She cursed under her breath. She felt like a small child, wanting to curl up in a ball in her bed. But she couldn't do that. Didn't want to do that.

Sliding open the patio door, she was instantly met with the humid air of summer. She stepped out, her bare toes feeling the concrete that was still warm from the Sun's earlier rays. Luckily for her, it seemed that everything under her awning was still relatively dry, so she sat down on the ground, knees pulled up to her chest as she watched the rain continue to fall steadily.

She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the rain, trying to let its sound soothe her, but it was soon interrupted by another round of thunder that left her heart racing.

Suddenly, a presence much warmer resided next to her. She opened her eyes and turned, only to see her favorite speedster settling himself besides her, outstretching a cup of tea.

She thankfully took the tea, taking a needed sip.

"It's alright," he said while he watched the rain.

"What's alright?"

"Just, everything's fine," he said, before turning his head to look at her, a boyish smile taking over his features, causing her heart to catch in her throat from how handsome he was right in that moment, with his hair in twenty different directions and his eyes still a bit bleary from sleep. The fact that he was also shirtless didn't hurt matters.

"Sorry if I woke you."

Barry shook his head. "You didn't wake me," he assured her before nodding to the sky where lightning struck in the distance.

She hated that the sight made her body tense up, knowing God's inevitable sign of wrath would soon follow. But when the thunder finally sounded, her mind was instead preoccupied by Barry's warm hand sliding into hers and squeezing it.

She looked at their intertwined hands, eyes beginning to water, before looking up at his handsome face once more. He showed nothing but worry and concern for her, but she still felt so foolish and embarrassed.

She let out a pathetic huff of a laugh. "I'm sorry. I - I never wanted you to see me like this," she confessed. "That's why I came outside…"

His brows furrowed as he regarded her. "And why not?"

"Because!" she started, her hands gesticulating wildly, "Because it's so childish to be afraid of thunderstorms!"

The speedster immediately shook his head as he scooted closer to wrap his arm around her shoulders and hold her close to him. "No, it's not," he whispered against her temple before laying a kiss there. "You're so strong and brave, and this doesn't change that."

Her lips quivered. "I've always hated thunderstorms - I mean, they're loud and disruptive and the lightning can cause fires and the rain makes everything slippier and-"

"Hey, hey, hey," he whispered into her hair, interrupting her. "You don't need to explain."

She leaned back far enough to look him in the eye. "But I feel like I do, because maybe if I just tell someone, it'll help..."

Barry nodded, seemingly encouraging her to continue.

"Thunderstorms..." she started, her voice wobbling. "They...they just remind me of the damn particle accelerator...it reminds me so much of the rumblings of the energy shaking STAR Labs, like the world was going to cave in on me. It makes me relive that fear and pain of losing Ronnie and thinking everything else I held dear was about to be lost too…" she hiccupped as tears slid down her face.

He tenderly dried her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "You want to know a secret?"

She silently nodded, trying to get herself composed.

"I'm afraid of lightning…" he sheepishly admitted.

It took a second for Caitlin to process what he said, mainly because he had spoken so low that she almost didn't hear him over the hum of the rain. "Wait...you're afraid of lightning?"

His attention drifted to the night sky before back to her. "Yeah...you know...getting struck by lightning can kinda affect a person like that…"

"Barry, then what are you doing out here?"

Thunder then rumbled, and without Caitlin even saying anything, Barry pulled her close. His hands rubbed up and down her back soothingly as he whispered reassurances until her tension dissipated and her breathing evened out.

"I'm out here because I don't want you to have to deal with this alone. You don't have to anymore, Cait..."

A few more tears fell from her eyes as she clung to Barry's torso. "A lot of bad came from the particle accelerator, but I thank every day that it at least gave me you."

He plopped a kiss on top of her head. "Me too…" he told her, tightening his hold. "With you, I always feel braver and stronger and smarter, and that's how I know everything will be fine in the end. Because we have each other to lean on. Always."

It was then that Caitlin fully realized that Barry pulled strength from her just as much as she did from him. In the act of helping her calm down, it helped keep him calm too.

"So…" she started, leaning back to look at him. "I'm scared of the thunder and you're scared of the lightning…"

The speedster chuckled, his thumbs now caressing her cheeks. "Still quite the pair, aren't we?"

"I guess so," she let out, a smile slowly blooming across her face as she leaned into his touch, feeling a level of safety, security and love that she only ever felt with him. "Let's go back inside," she offered as she got to her feet.

"You sure?" he asked, standing up too.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay for now...the storm is passing…" she rationalized as she stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his bare waist, "and I think waiting the rest of it out by cuddling up with my very handsome boyfriend in our very comfy bed would be a good alternative, no?"

His eyes twinkled as he lovingly smiled down at her. "I think that would be a _very_ good alternative…" he answered with a sweet kiss before leading them both back inside where they were both safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely friend Caro showed me a picture of a couple sitting in the rain, the guy telling his girlfriend that everything's fine, and this is what my brain concocted. LOL. A bit angsty, but hopefully fluffy enough? Let me know what you think and LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE! :)


End file.
